


Five Times Sherly Wore a Skirt and One Time She Didn't

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Plugs, Clothing Kink, Consenting Adults, Daddy Kink, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gasp! What? No Walls Title? Nope, but title says it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that everyone in this story is a CONSENTING ADULT. John and Sherlock enjoy AGEPLAY. They pretend to be Jonny and Sherly. Sherlock likes to PRETEND to be a girl. Please don't read this, if you are offended by DADDY KINK. Mycroft and Lestrade like to PRETEND to be Sherly's and Jonny's Daddies. It is SEXUAL. Also it might be better to read the PREVIOUS stories in this series, everything will make so much more SENSE.
> 
> Beta-read by the lovely Suse and the lovely Iriya, who also brit-picks this and deletes ALL the unnecessary commas ;)
> 
> Also this is not chronological in any way, so we are on the island or off the island before the Greg getting shot or after, it also doesn't really matter for those stories because they have no plot whatsoever, I'll probably move this story to the end every time I post a new part of the series...

Daddy loved all of Sherly's clothes, the dresses, the costumes, the accessories, but he was especially fond of the bathing suit, he had bought Sherly for their trip to the island. It was white, with pink polka dots. He adored the way the white fabric would become see-through when wet and he could see her nipples through it, the cool water made them stiff and peaky and he could see their perfect dusty pink colour.

Her cock wasn't visible because of his second favourite feature on the swimsuit. It had a sweet skirt, which added a second layer between her cock and his eyes. However, everytime she got to put it on and went into the water, Sherly would laugh and jump and run around until she was finally in the water which meant that the skirt moved around quite a bit. It accented her rear and narrow hips perfectly. It billowed over her plush bum and swayed with every step and jump. It also highlighted her wonderful long lean legs.

Later, when they were done with swimming, Daddy loved to dry his little girl off, carefully towelling her face, hair, arms and legs. Then he would lift the skirt, enjoying the view of her hardening cock and then he would turn her around brushing his hand over her arse, savouring the sight of the dark crack down the middle, fantasizing about what he could do once he peeled his little one out of her bathing suit.

Sometimes he would take her to bed and shower her with his love and attention, while Da cared for Jonny. There was an unspoken agreement between them, whenever Sherly wore that particular swimming costume, Daddy would get her for himself for a little while. Sometimes he would ravish her on the terrace or daybed near the beach, hurriedly, overcome with love and lust for his little girl and sometimes he liked to drag the toy chest in the big bedroom out and see whatever caught his eye. However, each time Sherly wore that bathing suit, she knew she could revel in her Daddy's tender loving care.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherly didn't like underwear. That is a fact, Daddy learned early on and it had caused quite a few problems. However, Daddy insisted on pants; after all, wearing no underwear would be very improper for his proper girl. After many discussions and some sound spankings they had found a compromise. Most of the time Sherly would wear her sweet cotton knickers, but sometimes when Daddy allowed it, she got to wear her big girl pants. Daddy thought they were a tiny bit indecent for his little girl and too grown-up, but Sherly loved them so much and they made her very happy and Daddy strived for a happy little girl. The big girl pants were lacy, small numbers made from fine silk. She had several of those all in bright jewel colours.

It was a pleasure for Daddy the first time he saw Jonny noticing the big girl pants peaking from beneath a dress. Maybe they were indecent and too adult-like for Sherly, but they looked good and Jonny obviously thought so, too and Daddy had to take care of Jonny's very hard erection. He had told Sherly to hold up the skirt of her dress and then told Jonny to come on top of those pants. Jonny came withing mere minutes of Daddy stroking his cock.

The first time Da had noticed, resulted in ecstatic screams by Sherly and muffled groans by Da who had his face buried deep in Sherly's silk and lace-covered crotch, his head obscured from view underneath Sherly's purple skirt. Da had made her come in her pants that time and thus soiling them quite thoroughly. Sherly had been rather cross with Da after Daddy told her that the panties were sullied beyond repair and had to be thrown in the bin, but was appeased after Da promised to replace them. Unfortunately for Daddy, she also remembered that Jonny had come on them once and that she never saw that particular pair again after that. She pouted when Daddy told her that he had snuck them in the binand he could only appease her by promising to buy her a new pair as well.

The pants were not just a temptation for Da and Jonny, Daddy, too, could hardly contain his excitement whenever he saw Sherly's underwear peaking from beneath her dress. Sherly's favourite pair of pants was a deep purple pair that had a rhinestone dangling from a little bow on the top seam. She loved to stand in front of the mirror with her dress pulled up, admiring the way the soft fabric clung to her and playing with the little white rhinestone. Once Daddy had found her playing with it on her bed, skirt raised up to her waist, and immediately he had dropped his trousers and had climbed on top of her. He had been hard before entering Sherly and Jonny's room, because he had just watched Da taking a very naked and pliant Jonny to the bathtub in order to ravish the boy. Seeing Sherly in her big girl underwear had hardened his erection and with his briefs still on he had feverently rubbed his crotch against her pants-clad cock, making them both come fast.

After his orgasm, he had slid next to Sherly, wrapping his arms around her exhausted body. They had just lain there a bit when all of a sudden, Sherly had sat up and stared at her Daddy accusingly.

"Daddy," she had exclaimed. "Now you ruined another pair of my big girl pants and my favourite ones to boot!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheating a little– it's a dress, but they do have skirts, right?

She was crying, sobbing into her arms, bend over the kitchen table. Sherly knew she deserved it, but that didn't make it any better. She had been so good, perfect really, and then she banged her toe on the stupid table when she wasn't wearing any shoes and had let a bad word slip. Daddy hated bad words and she hardly ever used them, even outside the flat she hardly used them, but it had hurt and she just yelled it out without thinking.

"Stop crying, Sherly. You brought this upon yourself," Daddy admonished.

Right after the expletive fell, Daddy had taken his little girl by the neck and pushed her so she was leaning on the kitchen table, arse in the air.

"I told you to put on shoes, but no, you had to run around barefoot, but, honey, I'm your Daddy and you should always listen to me. When I tell you to do something, then it is because I want to ensure you are safe and happy. Had you worn shoes, you wouldn't have hurt yourself on the kitchen table. Now, five slaps, because you chose not to listen to me and five, because you know how much I hate it when you use bad words. Understood?"

Sherly nodded and felt the skirt of her dark pink dress being lifted. Quick but not harsh, she also felt her Daddy pull down her underwear. She tensed waiting for the first blow. It came but it wasn't unbearable, although she knew Daddy would increase the strength and soon tears were running down her face, because Daddy took his time today. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out, but she couldn't hold back some of the pained noises.

She hardly recognised the end but her Daddy pulled her up and she turned to wrap her arms around him, cheeks wet with tears.

"'m so sorry, Daddy. So s-s-sorry," Sherly managed to get out between sobs.

"I know, baby girl," Daddy cooed back, tightening his arms around Sherly petting her back with one hand soothingly, "Daddy knows you're sorry. It's all better now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of for It_is_I, who wanted school uniforms. I had already written this chapter, when you prompted, but hey it still sort of counts as "prompt fulfilled", doesn't it? I hope, it's alright that only Sherly gets to wear a school uniform...

Jonny and Sherly were in their room while Da and Daddy prepared dinner in the kitchen. They had been playing with some building blocks but soon they were standing in front of their shared closet, which contained their costumes. Jonny touched a small pleated skirt, his finger travelling over the soft plaid fabric.

"What's that, Sherly?"

"That's my school uniform for when I get to go to school. Daddy bought it for me and we've played teacher and student. It's pretty, you wanna see?"

Jonny nodded and Sherly undressed. The uniform consisted of the tiny skirt, a white blouse that barely covered Sherly's chest and left her belly naked and a small tie, made from the same plaid fabric as the skirt. She also had white knee-high socks, with plaid bows and black high-heeled Mary Janes to go with it.

When she was done dressing, she smiled at her brother, turning slowly.

"Wanna be my teacher, Jonny?" she asked Jonny. They engaged in innocent play after that. In the playroom, they had a little blackboard and Jonny stood in front of it while Sherly sat on the floor, her legs crossed and a notebook and pencil were in her hands. Da came in soon after that, stopping dead at the sight of Sherly in her school uniform. A predatory gleam graced his face after the first initial surprise and Sherly shuddered, not knowing what the look on her Da meant.

"Jonny, go help Daddy in the kitchen," Da ordered, without taking his eyes off Sherly. When he was gone, Da sauntered towards Sherly and pulled her up by her tie. He didn't pull too hard as not to constrict her breathing but Sherly came willingly, pressing her lean body against her Da's.

"You look really pretty today, baby girl," Da told Sherly and she blushed, casting her eyes downwards.

Thankfully, Da had never returned the little bottle of lube to its correct place after he found it while tidying up the living room earlier because he was glad he had it now in his pockets. He turned and pushed Sherly against the wall, so her front was pressed against it. He insinuated his fingers underneath her blouse, rubbing his rough palms against her nipples, trapped in between the tight space of her body and the wall. Sherly moaned and whimpered.

Da ground his cock into Sherly's skirt-clad arse, eliciting more noises from his wanton little girl. The outfit had Da turned on so much; his little girl in the naughty school uniform and he had a hard time not pushing into her tight arse without preparation.

"Oh, baby girl. So sweet and hot for me. I love you in your school outfit," Da rumbled low into Sherly's ear, while roughly pushing down her knickers and kneading Sherly's naked globes. Usually, he and Daddy were careful and slow with Sherly, murmuring praise and touched her gently, but Da couldn't hold back. Not when Sherly was a vision straight out of one of his oldest fantasies and all his for the taking. His mind wasn't working much besides thinking _Mine!Mine!Mine!_ He had the sense, though, to prepare her, albeit he was rather quick and rough, just pushing her skirt up her back, revealing Sherly's plush bum.

When she felt two lubed fingers pushing into her, Sherly looked back to her Da. She wasn't prepared for this, the onslaught of her Da on her, his rough handling, the wild look on his face, but she liked to feel being wanted so much. It did scare her a little, though, and she let out a desperate "Da?"

"Shhh, baby. Such a good girl. My darling," Da whispered into her ear and then pressed his cock into her heat.

"Ahhh, Da. Please... Oh, god!" Sherly moaned loudly, letting out little cries with each push into her. She felt the stretch of her Da's cock, it was on the edge of painful, but then Da wrapped his hands around her cock that had been straining beneath the little bit of skirt that Da had not flipped up and she screamed, coming after only two strokes. Not stopping to thrust into her, Da was hard and relentless on his little girl, but it didn't take long before he emptied himself inside of her.

oOoOoOo

Jonny went to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his Daddy who stood in front of the counter, grating cheese.

"Hey, Jonny," Daddy said. "Where are Sherly and Da?"

"Da sent me here to help you. I think he didn't like how Sherly looked. He looked kinda angry at her."

Furrowing his brow, he turned to look at Jonny.

"What was she wearing, honey?" he asked.

"Sherly said it was her school uniform." Jonny replied, more interested in the grated cheese.

_Oh_ , Daddy thought and smirked, knowing his partner's kinks rather well.

"I think, Jonny, Da likes the uniform maybe a little too much," Daddy told him and winked at the confused look on his boy's face. "Do you want to put the grated cheese on the lasagna?"

They finished preparing the lasagna and put it in the oven. Later, when Sherly and Da joined them for dinner, Daddy grinned at Da, after looking at Sherly. The pink cheeks and the dazed look on her face, told him that his partner had enjoyed Sherly's school uniform, just as much as he had when he had first bought it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just started a job and I have been busy, blah blah blah... You don't wanna hear that and without much further ado chapter 5 and 6 to finally finish this story.

Daddy and Da were sitting on Sherly's bed watching their little ones play. They had decided to try one of Jonny's new costumes. It was a doctor's outfit, to fit Sherly's nurse outfit. Currently three teddies had been diagnosed with bubonic plague while an elephant and a giraffe had, obviously, just a severe cold. Jonny was the leader in this game, it usually was in Sherly's nature to be the dominating one while playing but Sherly had learned so much in the past that she could stand back and even follow Jonny's orders now.

The daddies had had to undergo an examination by the two as well. Da had not been able to contain himself and had giggled at the serious expressions those two had made. Daddy had been serious and welcomed Jonny's advice to eat more vegetables and fruit with a nod and an "Yes, doctor, I'll be better in the future." But his eyes had shown with suppressed laughter. This had been such a happy day for the four of them and he was struck by how lucky he was to have Da, Sherly and Jonny.

While treating a monkey for a broken arm, Sherly had bent down to Jonny's bed and revealed the bare flesh of her bum. Daddy sighed, he needed to have a conversation about proper attire with her. Again. Da, however, noticed his little boy's reaction to the revealed skin. Jonny was definitely interested, he had watched Sherly all morning like that and Da wondered if he finally would get to see Mycroft instructing Jonny how to guide his penis into Sherly's hole. He had been sorry to miss that, the mere idea of Daddy's instructions turned him on.

Pleadingly, Jonny looked to his Daddies while Sherly was still bent over the bed but Daddy was very understanding of his plight – he could handle the conversation later.

"Sherly, your bum is showing." Daddy told her.

"Oh," was Sherly's response, before straightening and covering her arse.

"Well, it seems Jonny has a problem now and you might have to help him out. You want to help your brother, don't you, baby girl?"

"Yes, Daddy," Sherly said, blushing at the way Jonny stared at her. She could see the erection beneath his trousers.

"Well then, bend over the bed again, baby," Daddy instructed, knowing his partner would like him to take the lead, instructing Jonny of what to do. "Do you remember what to do, Jonny?"

"I-I," Jonny started hesitantly. "I need that sticky stuff and I should be really nice to Sherly and tell her how pretty she is."

"Very good, baby boy. I have lube, you can come and get it from me."

Jonny walked over, his erection making it a little harder for him to walk.

"Hey, honey," Daddy said, when Jonny had reached him. "Why don't you take of those trousers for me, mmmhm?" When he was undressed from the waist down, Daddy grabbed the lube and poured some of it in his hand. He wrapped the lubed hand around Jonny's cock and lubed it up very well. Jonny moaned.

"Daddy?" came the little strained voice of Sherly who was still bent over the bed.

"Shh, honey, Jonny just needs to be prepared for you. Patience, baby girl." He smiled and resumed stroking Jonny's cock, making it slick and shiny.

"But you can't stick your penis in her like that, remember? What do you do?" Daddy asked, after taking his hand away from Jonny.

"I use my fingers, Daddy."

"Very good, such a good boy." Jonny preened under the praise. "How about a kiss, before you go to Sherly." Jonny complied, letting his Daddy pull him in for a sound kiss, opening his mouth for him. Daddy let him go and Jonny turned to walk to Sherly with a dazed look.

"Don't forget to give your Da a kiss, too, baby boy." Mycroft quipped and enjoyed the surprised but delighted look on his partner's face. Da, too, enjoyed kissing Jonny profoundly, before sending the boy off to Sherly, with the bottle of lube.

Jonny then tried to remember everything his Daddy had told him and prepared Sherly for his cock. He liked this very much, because Sherly made the prettiest noises and she practically glowed at his praise for her. Daddy and Da watched and Daddy was especially pleased with Jonny because he followed his instructions so very well.

With Sherly over the bed and the skirt of her tight nurse outfit pushed up over her bum, Jonny eventually entered her and both moaned with the pleasure of the intimate contact. Jonny pushed into his sister with great joy and after Daddy's instructions, also wrapped his hand around her penis to make her come, too. Sherly reached her orgasms first, but Jonny followed soon after. They both fell on the bed, not caring that cum was all over them and the bed. Daddy sighed at the mess; well, he would take care of it later. His own erection and probably Da's, too, were a more pressing matter. He would wait for his little ones to recover before asking them to help their Daddies out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wanna finish all the prompts that people give me, I need your help. No, you don't have to write anything, but I have trouble writing a chapter about game nights and maybe you nice people from Great Britain can tell me some good board games that would be typically played in GB on a family game night... Drop suggestions in the comments box and I would love you so so so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the one time Sherly didn't wear a skirt...

It was a good thing that Da's sister had a very nice, exclusive sex shop because, even though she didn't know and she certainly didn't **want** to know what her brother got up to, she did know all the new gadgets and toys that came out on the market. She knew her brother liked anal play and definitely had someone female or at least someone who liked feminine things and she was sure that the toy she had given him as a birthday present would make him and his partner very happy.

Indeed it did and that was why Sherly had been running around naked since the morning. The toy was an anal plug. The plug itself looked normal enough, it was solid stainless steel and egg-shaped. A little unusual was the tapered end that would make sure it didn't disappear inside the wearer's body. It was normal sized disk, however from it dangled a colourful strand of Swarovski crystals. Those could be replaced because they were attached to a cap that was screwed on the plug.The cap itself was very thick so the crystals were peeking out of the wearer's arse quite nicely.

There were three smaller crystals and one large crystal at the end of the strand. Two of the smaller ones were pink, the rest were white including the large one. When Da had shown his present to Sherly, she had squealed in delight, eyes shining bright when she touched the shiny crystals. She immediately demanded to try it on and had refused to take it out again. She danced and wriggled her plush bum around, kept looking in the mirror to see it dangling, casting off the light. She also refused to put on any clothes, even though a dress with no pants wouldn't interfere. She wanted for everyone to see it. Since she was so excited, Daddy allowed it, but only for today.

Sherly knew she was horribly naughty that day, constantly showing off her arse like that was not like the little bashful girl she was supposed to be for Daddy, but this was an exception. She couldn't stop looking into the mirror, she loved the way the crystals swung around when she moved her bum, all the while the plug shifting around in her arse, hitting her sweet spot, shooting sparks of pleasure through her body. She definitely did not want it to be taken out, it felt great. She even elected to kneel during lunch because sitting down wasn't an option. She knelt for games, too, but preferred to stand when she could because it was nice to feel the crystals moving against her.

After the lunchtime nap and some real good playtime, Sherly was very worked up, her balls heavy and her cock desperate for release. They were in the living room and she crossed over to her Da and straddling him.

"Please, Da. Wanna come, please. Need to come," Sherly pleaded with puppy eyes.

"The plug worked you up, didn't it?" Da asked with a smirk.

"It did, Da. So much. Please, please help me."

"Well, then go kneel on the sofa with your arms on the backrest. Show us your sweet little bum, baby girl." Da ordered, gently pushing her off his lap and she did as she was told, arching her back a little so her arse stood out, crystals shining between her cleft and thighs.

"So good, baby girl. Showing yourself to us," Da murmured. "You look so pretty. You are gorgeous, aren't you? Let me wrap my hands around you. You gonna come for me? Are you gonna come for me with the plug deep in your bum?"

"Yes, Da," Sherly cried out, when she felt her Da's hand wrap around her cock and stroke her with fast and tight strokes. Unbeknownst to her he had his hand lubed up, so the hand around her penis was nice and slick.

"Daddy and Jonny are watching, too," Da told Sherly. "They like what they see. You all gorgeous for them, moaning so prettily. Do you like it? Knowing they are watching my hand wrap around your cock and you will come in front of them."

Sherly was nodding, beyond speech. She felt the crystals banging against her arse cheeks and then Da grabbed the plug and turned it and moved it in and out a little. The plug hitting her over-sensitive prostate repeatedly.

"Come for me, sweetheart." Daddy whispered and Sherly did come with one little push against the plug. Da pulled the plug out then and Sherly sat herself next to Da and snuggled into his side. Her gaze fell on Daddy and Jonny who really had watched. Jonny looked at her with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. Daddy smiled kindly, but the tent in his trousers was clearly visible.

"Da, I wanna come, too, please?" Jonny begged and Da waved him over, telling him to undress. Da's erection pressed against his jeans, too and his little boy would surely help him out with that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the anal plug with crystals, I did not make that thing up...  
> http://huse.com/Merchant2/merchant.mvc?Screen=PROD&Store_Code=HDC&Product_Code=218126&Category_Code=A3

**Author's Note:**

> When this is posted, I will go through ALL the prompts and write them before I start anything new. So please be patient, if you have prompted something - it is coming up.


End file.
